


I Miss Him Too

by myblueworld



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Manchester City, a little bit of David too, but you all know who I mean right?, well not literally mentioning him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5195462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myblueworld/pseuds/myblueworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe Hart and Jesús Navas miss one of their teammates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Miss Him Too

“Good game today, eh Navas?”

Joe punches the Spaniard’s shoulder playfully, grinning widely at him. Jesús gives him a half-smile, but there is something else in that smile, in those eyes. Something that looks vulnerable, almost fragile.

“Yeah. But… it could have been better,” Jesús glances back at the pitch as if looking for someone. “If only… if only he was there too.”

His voice is low, almost mumbling, but enough to make Joe’s heart sink to his stomach. Because he misses  _him_  too. He longs to see the magic that  _he_ creates effortlessly while running, with his hair flops perfectly messy on his head.

Joe takes a step forward closer to the smaller guy, cups his cheeks with his gloved hands. Bowing down his head, Joe touches Jesus’ forehead with his.

“I know,” Joe whispers at him. “I know. I wish he were here too.”

Jesús’ hands fly to Joe’s side, gripping them, as if looking for assurance.

“He’ll be back with us, right?”

The almost pleading tone in Jesús voice swirls something in Joe’s heart.

“He will,” Joe nods. “He will, soon.”

Jesús rests his head on Joe’s chest, whispering, “I miss him.”

“Me too, Jesús. Me too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Because that picture has been haunting in me and because I miss David so much.


End file.
